Various sandals have been proposed for wearing in a bath or shower. Such sandals, out of necessity, are of a waterproof nature and generally have been intended to protect the feet of the user from infection and also are frequently intended to prevent the user from slipping in the bath or shower.
The present invention offers these benefits. However, if other means such as a bath mat is provided to prevent slipping, it is possible to require only one sandal in the shower to clean and massage one foot at a time while the other foot is secured by the mat.
The present invention, in particular, is used for purposes of cleaning and massaging the feet making it possible for the user to scrub and massage the entire foot without bending over and with both feet on the shower floor. With the addition of an anti-bacterial soap, athletes foot and other such disorders can be eliminated.